


In The Practice Room

by dymaxion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Caught, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marching Band, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Semi-Public Sex, Tuba, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dymaxion/pseuds/dymaxion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lesson with my section leader turns into much, much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Practice Room

The practice room was hot and tiny. It already seemed crowded with two stands, Justin, and his tuba, but I edged my way in carefully. Shaking from nerves, I turned to shut the door and immediately knocked over both stands. 

"Sorry! I- I- I'm sorry!" I could feel my face burning bright red as he chuckled and leaned over to pick up the stands. As he reached forward, I caught a glimpse of his boxers beneath the waistband of his jeans. I wondered what he would look like without them, and my blush deepened. 

"Well?" He gestured to the empty chair, interrupting my thoughts. I sat, acutely aware of how our knees touched. He didn't seem to mind. "Okay, have you warmed up yet?" I shook my head. "Alright, then, let's warm up. Just do, uh, concert F long tones. Breathe dah." He brought his tuba up in one graceful movement and breathed deeply. The room filled with a tone like dark chocolate. When he stopped, the echoes continued to resonate through the silence. "Just like that."

I brought my horn up, banging his bell in the tight space. Inhaling shakily, I produced only a hiss of air on the first try. I shook my head and tried again. This time I let out a clear, ringing F, but it didn't have the same darkness and richness of his tone. I held steady until I ran out of air, then glanced at Justin.

"Relax," he lightly pushed one of my shoulders down, and I jumped at the sudden warmth of his hand. I obeyed, allowing my muscles to relax under his gentle grip. He let his hand fall, accidentally brushing my breast in passing. "Alright, try some more long tones, then lip slurs." I nodded, then complied. For nearly ten minutes, the only sound was my playing interspersed with deep, shaky breaths. Justin leaned back into his chair with his eyes closed, listening carefully. When I missed a partial, a small frown creased his mouth, but other than that he made no comments. 

"Is that uncomfortable?" Justin had opened his eyes, and I realized my shoulders were tense again.

"Is what uncomfortable?"

"The way you're sitting." He gestured vaguely to my legs. I shrugged. Was it supposed to be comfortable? He took one of my hands and moved it up so that I was hugging the piece of metal. His hands were warm and softer than I expected, and he held mine in place for a few seconds longer than he needed to. Then his hand drifted down to the inside of my thigh. I could feel his body heat through the fabric of my jeans and wondered if he heard my quiet gasp. Maybe he did, because he moved closer to me. I felt a gentle pressure and warmth through the crotch of my jeans and flushed scarlet as I imagined this scene without those two layers between my skin and his. He pushed my leg gently outwards, and I complied, allowing the tuba to rest on the chair between my legs. He removed his hand and for several awkward moments, we didn't speak. His face was tinged with pink, and I could have sworn I saw his jeans twitch out of the corner of my eyes. I started to say something, but he shook his head as if to clear it. 

"Just do some scales or something." As I stumbled through the first couple scales, he carefully avoided eye contact. I relaxed a little bit under the familiar notes. Eventually, I started to sound like a tuba again, and he began to comment, "Try to be a little louder." He listened some more, "More air. Drop your jaw a little." After a couple more scales, he set down his tuba and moved to stand in front of me. "Keep playing," I could feel him watching me as I descended. When I reached pedal C, he stopped me.

"When I play that low, I drop my jaw as low as I can get it and tilt my face forward slightly. Try it." I fumbled for another pedal tone, and he shook his head. "Lower. You'll feel it when it's right." 

After a few more tries, I put my tuba down. "I don't think I'm getting it." 

"Just completely relax your jaw. Try to get your teeth as far from each other as possible." He demonstrated, one hand on the side of his face to feel his jaw position. I closed my eyes and tried to set my jaw comfortably. A foreign warmth and wetness on my mouth made my eyes fly open.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't- I'm sorry. I should just go." For the first time, a glint of nervous concern showed through his confident facade. "I'm sor-" I grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him towards me. I kissed him, hard and fast. I'd been waiting since freshman year for this moment, fantasizing about it. His mouth was hot and wet around mine, and I blushed again as I felt the heat in both of us rush to other places.

He opened his mouth slightly and darted his tongue into mine. I reciprocated enthusiastically. Eventually, we broke apart for air, and I pushed the tuba off of my lap, gently, because the thing didn't need anymore dents. He pulled me carefully to my feet and kissed me, this time gentle and slow. I began to mess with his zipper, trying to free his hard cock. 

He grinned mischievously, kissing me again and swatting my hand away from his fly. "You first," he whispered against my mouth. Suddenly animalistic, he shoved me against a wall, then winced and muttered anxiously, "Are you okay?" I kissed him hard to let him know I was fine, biting his lip gently to encourage a little roughness. He jerked down my jeans and underwear in one smooth motion and slipped his finger into me without preamble. 

He hit his knees as I let out a gasp of shock and pleasure. Inserting a second finger into me, he worked them back and forth, slowly at first, then increasingly fast and hard. My fluids flowed around his wrist as I bucked erratically, riding the waves of electric pleasure. I tensed, closing my eyes as he pushed me closer and closer to orgasm. Then his fingers slipped out as suddenly as they'd come in, replaced with a wetter, hotter piece of him. I looked down to see his head between my legs. 

He lapped at my folds, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure through me. Then he flicked his tongue upwards, upwards, upwards, tantalizingly close to where I needed him. Right there. His tongue needed to be right fucking there. I was so close. So close. I was going to come right there. I was about to come right there in his mouth. I could feel the climax - 

The door flew open. A freshman boy stood in the door, face bright red when he saw the pair of us against a wall. "I- uh," he spluttered, suddenly very obviously hard in his jeans. He unzipped his pants trying desperately to free himself. He barely got it out before spilling cum all over the front of his jeans. Justin turned to look at him, but I grabbed Justin's hair to keep him where he was.

"Justin!" I gasped, tightening my grip, "Fuck, I'm so close; don't stop."

"Get out." He growled audibly at the freshman, not taking his tongue out of me. The vibration of his voice sent pleasure coursing through my body, pushing me so close to the edge I was going to explode. The freshman's face went an even darker shade of scarlet as he stumbled from the room.

Justin flicked his tongue over my clit, purring as he did so, "Should at least let you finish." Once, twice more he brushed across it before circling slowly around it. Tantalizingly slow, he spiraled inward, barely brushing it with each orbit. He plunged his hot wet tongue into the center of the mass of nerves, and I shuddered in ecstasy at the release. 

Justin was still on his knees between my legs when I opened my eyes to see our band director casually pointing to the security camera mounted in the corner of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is my first attempt at a sexual scene as well as my first post. Please feel free to tell me any criticisms you may have. 
> 
> Thanks again,  
> \- Max


End file.
